transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Howlett (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Born James Howlett and commonly known as Logan, Wolverine is a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and a healing factor. Biography Rejecting the Offer Logan was drinking at a bar in Canada, when he was approched by Phil Coulson from SHIELD who wanted to recruit him for the Avengers Initiative, Logan refused the offer, which led to Coulson leaving, but he left his card in case Logan changed his mind, but Logan simply threw the card away. Fighting the Hulk Sometime later, Logan would visit Venezuela, Logan passes by the forest of Venezuela by with his motorcycle, he stops as he begins to sniff an strange scent, then he see's Hulk roaring nearby Rick, assuming that Hulk is attacking Rick, he pops out his claws and charges towards Hulk, their fight ups in a nearby town, the battle gets the attention of news station, which informs General Ross of Hulk presense in the city, as he's been searching for the Hulk for a year, Hulk and Logan keep on fighting, Rick arrives to the town and witness the battle, as Hulk gains the upper hand, Logan gets thrown against a building, but he attaches his claws to the walls, as he slides down, he turns around and notices that Hulk had escaped. Later on Ross team would arrive to capture Bruce Banner who is the Hulk, as they begin to chase him, the whole situation gets the attention of Logan who was in a bar drinking, as he was able to recognize Banner smell, so he gets on his motorcycle and goes after him, While fleeing, Banner came across General Ross, realizing he was the man behind the chase, while running away, he passes by Rick, who see's the soldiers chasing him, so he throws some objects to the ground in order to make them trip and fall, Banner then bumps into the thugs he faced yesterday, they give him chase to an abandoned warehouse, where they start to beat him him, Rick arrived to the place to aid him, but before he could, the soldiers located Banner in the warehouse, as Banner transforms into the Hulk, as the transformation was triggered by the men beating him, the soldiers begin to fire at him, but are unable to do big any damage to him, Logan shows up to have a rematch, but Hulk defeats him, but as Logan recovers, Rick see's the Logan is charging towards Hulk and gets into the way of Logan, getting stabbed in the process, much to Logan horror, as Rick bleeds out and dies, Hulk is enraged by Rick's death, that he attacks Logan, before escaping, Ross arrives to the warehouse, where they take Logan in and they take Bruce backpack. At Banner apartment, he and his team begin to research information they can find, Talbot brings Logan to Ross for debrief, as Logan tries to explain that he didnt wanted to kill Rick, but Ross states he's not here because of that, but instead recruits him, Logan asked what was all that about, who was the man they were chasing and what was that monster, Ross explains that they were after Bruce Banner and that he was that monster, but when Logan demanded further explanation, Ross refused and ordered him and his men to return to the United States before they could ask further questions. Becoming a Super-Soldier Back in USA, Ross and Logan has a meeting with Ross superior, Joe Greller as they give him a debrief about the situation in Venezuela, Greller notices Logan Dog-Tag asking if he served in the miltiary, but Logan comments that he cant remember, only pieces. After finishing their debrief with Greller, Ross told Logan exactly how Bruce Banner became the Hulk. They discussed the Super Soldier Program from World War II, Logan expressed interest in having another chance to fight Hulk and claimed that Ross needs a more prepared team next time when that thing shows up again. After General Ross and Logan came to an agreement. Ross collected the Super Soldier Serum himself from a secure facility. Logan came to the room where Ross and some scientist were waiting for him in order to be injected with the Super Soldier Serum, so that he can have the strength similar to Captain America, so that he can fight off the Hulk, Ross warns him if he shwos side effects he's off the team, but asks Logan if he was sure to do this, as he's special enough. Logan insists, but warns them to not inject him in his bones. Battle at Culver University Feeling uneasy of Banner's presence, Samson contacted Betty's father General Thaddeus Ross, tipping him off as to Banner's whereabouts, Betty and Bruce made a stop in Culver University, where the soldiers showed up and gave chase to Banner, Betty tries to convience her father to stop the attack to no success, who tells her to get inside the vehicles for her safety, as Banner while running, swallows the USB, The soldiers chased Banner and locked him into a walkway. Ross ordered tear gas fired through the window which caused Banner to transform into Hulk. His monstrous persona jumped out the window and was attacked by the Strategic Operations Command Center. Hulk attempted to reach Betty, but the firegun from the army angered him, causing him to fight back and destroy several Humvees and vehicles. Logan grabbed an grenade launcher and fired at Hulk, asking if him if he remember him, Hulk angrily remembers Logan killing Rick and attacks him, they end up fighting, Hulk ends up gaining the upper hand, as he grabs the remains of vehicles he destroyed in an attempt to kill, as Logan lures him towards the Sonic Cannons made by Hammer Industries, but Hulk was able to break free and continued to destroy more of the soldier's equipment, Samson arrives to witness the entire battle, as Logan faces Hulk, asking if thats all he got, Hulk simply kicks him to a tree and slices him from the waist with the remains of vehicles he destroyed. Ross wonders where is the Helicopter so that they can kill Hulk. Betty goes towards Hulk, trying to calm him down, as an Apache Helicopter began firing on them. Hulk blocked the gunfire and threw a piece of debris at the helicopter, knocking it to the ground. Banner shields Ross from the explosion and escaped with her into the Forest. Becoming an Monster Ross goes to check on Logan, surprised to see him alive and well, as he contemplates Logan healing factor, Logan states as it is, he still feels the wounds as he heals, Ross asks him how he feels, Logan states he's pissed and ready for another round. After Ross discovered that Banner and Betty were heading to New York city, to find a man who could cure him, Ross and his tean began planning how to capture Banner, as Logan expressed dissapointment that they were planning to sedate Banner, rather than engage into a fight, as Talbot expresses concern about Logan current state, Ross explains that they need him, in case they fail to capture Banner without transforming him. They would arrive to New York City, but Logan gets impatient and bursts into Oscorp and charged into the room where Banner was speaking to Samuel Sterns and Betty Ross. Logan threw General Ross' daughter across the room before attacking Banner, in an attempt to get him to transform and fight, but Banner had seemingly cured himself of the Hulk and doesnt transform. As Talbot interrogates Sterns, he gets knocked out by Logan, Sterns physically threatened by Emil Blonsky who desired to be further mutated. as he learned of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to Hulk, so that he can finally kill the Hulk once and for all. he demanded that Sterns, to subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma-irradiated blood. Sterns tried to warn him about the dangers if he got the transfusion but eagerly complied when Logan threatened him, while making the prepartions for the transfusion, he ends up knocking out the jar with the Alien Symbionte, who escapes and bonds with Logan, just as Sterns makes the transfusion, Sterns is horrified at what he created and is knocked out as Logan makes his escape and lands on the city, as he scares most of the New Yorkers. On their way back to base, the soldiers reported that Hulk had been spotted in the streets. Ross at first assumes this is Sterns, but later Ross, Banner, and Betty realized that it was a transformed Logan, after he popped out his claws during a video feed and ended up killing some of Ross men, after they tried to kill him, after Bruce learns that Logan cant be killed due to his healing factor, he decided to fight him, Ross expressed concern that Bruce would simply escape, but Banner manages to convince General Thaddeus Ross to release him. Despite Betty protests, as they were unsure if Banner would transform, He jumped from Ross' helicopter as it hovered over the city, hoping the fall would stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded as he crashed on the streets. Duel of Harlem The Hulk emerges from the rubble, he roars at Logan, who express excitement to finally have a proper fight with his nemesis, Hulk charged toward his enemy and got speared off his feet. as J. Jonah Jameson watches the battle and states he knew this would happen with many of these menaces on the loose, Hulk then smashed a police car in half and used the pieces as boxing gloves, repeatedly punching Logan into the pavement so hard it caused a crater. After reaching back for one more punch, Logan kicked him through a wall into a nearby building. Logan climbed the wall and Ross ordered the helicopter to open fire on him, chasing him to the roof. The helicopter chased Logan across the rooftops. Logan lunged and grabbed the helicopter just as Hulk arrived and grasped him. The helicopter crashed on a bulding. Only Ross and his daughter survived the crash, as both were saved by having having other soldiers using their bodies to shield them from the impact. As Betty attempted to move her badly injured father out of the wreckage, Hulk and Logan faced off again, and Logan pinned Hulk against a wall and stabbed him in the chest with his claws in an attempt to kill him. However, Hulk manages to overpower Logan, slamming him into the wall just as the helicopter caught fire. Hulk thunder-clapped his hands together to blow out the fire saving Betty and Ross. Logan hit Hulk from behind with a concrete pillar on a high-tensile chain. Logan prepared to kill Hulk, telling him to utter his last words, but Hulk smashed a large crack in the concrete where Logan's foot got caught and the pillar hit him in the head. Hulk grabbed the chain and began strangling him. Betty yelled at Banner that it was enough, Logan collapsed in defeat, as Ross tell his men to call Nick Fury, as Hulk fled the scene with the army in pursuit. Held Captive Logan is left under custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury asks an S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist if Logan will be okay, the scientist informs him that Logan was injected with the super soldier serum and with Banner irradiated blood, but his healing factor andt he symbionte has started to remove traces of the serum and the irradiated blood from his body, Fury decides to leave Logan on quarantine until he had been cured completely from what Ross and Sterns did to him and then have the symbionte removed from his body. Relationships Friends and Allies *Phil Coulson Enemies *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Thaddeus Ross - Former Ally turned Enemy *Glenn Talbot - Former Ally turned Enemy *Betty Ross *Samuel Sterns *Rick Jones - Accidental Victim Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) ***''In the Wolverine Den'' - Grasso Films **''The Incredible Hulk'' - Grasso Films Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ''The Incredible Hulk'' Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Mutants